Richie Rich Fortunes
Richie Rich Fortunes was a comic book series published by Harvey Comics from 1971 to 1982. The series ran for 63 issues, the longest-running series with less than 100 issues. Stories Issues 1 to 20 TBA Issues 21 to 40 TBA Issues 41 to 63 TBA Cover Gallery RrFortunes01.jpg|No. 1: Roll out the green carpet for the premiere! RrFortunes02.jpg|No. 2: It's Mount Rushmore! No, it's Mount Richmore! RRFortunes03.jpg|No. 3: It's nice to keep clean, especially with green! RRFortunes04.jpg|No. 4: Why slide down a grassy hill when you could slide down a hill of money? RRFortunes05.jpg|No. 5: Don't you just hate it when you get struck in the head by a jewel? RRFortunes06.jpg|No. 6: Serena Williams, eat your heart out! RRFortunes07.jpg|No. 7: Richie struck a peg and struck oil! RRfortunes08.jpg|No. 8: Nothing like a little green to make mom's day! RRfortunes09.jpg|No. 9: Happy Holidays! And perhaps the only time you'll see a lot of non-Richie characters on a cover in this seties. RRfortunes10.jpg|No. 10: And they say no two snowflakes are alike. Also, Gloria and Reggie finally appear in the TVs! RRFortunes11.jpg|No. 11: Richie's having a pool party! Well, not what you're thinking... RRFortunes12.jpg|No. 12: That's some rich orange juice! RRFortunes13.jpg|No. 13. Wonder if he's visiting an expensive barber? RRFortunes14.jpg|No. 14. That's one gem of a golf game! RRFortunes15.jpg|No. 15. That phone sure gives rich tones! RRFortunes16.jpg|No. 16. Hello, cello! Plus, this cover was later recycled in 1990. RRFortunes17.jpg|No. 17: This cover puts real meaning to the publication's title for sure! RRFortunes18.jpg|No. 18: Look, mommy, it's a mummy! Also, another cover later recycled in 1990. RRFortunes19.jpg|No. 19: Richie sure is a real fortune hunter! And another cover later recycled in 1990, and only one TV icon remains. RRFortunes20.jpg|No. 20: Sir Edmund Hilary, eat your heart out! RRFortunes21.jpg|No. 21: I believe this may be a rare cover appearance of Reggie Van Dough. RRFortunes22.jpg|No. 22: The first cover in the series that serves as a teaser to the issue's lead story. RRFortunes23.jpg|No. 23: Talk about unseen terror! RRFortunes24.jpg|No. 24: Who ghost to the playhouse? RRFortunes25.jpg|No. 25: Richie really hoops it up! RRFortunes26.jpg|No. 26: Uh, Cadbury, I'd rather the Kleenex, please. RRFortunes27.jpg|No. 27: Richie is really jumping for joy! RRFortunes28.jpg|No. 28: Are you bored? Why not skateboard? RRFortunes29.jpg|No. 29: Be careful what you wish for! RRFortunes30.jpg|No. 30: Talk about a beach cover! RRFortunes31.jpg|No. 31: Did this cover predict the Sony Walkman? RRFortunes32.jpg|No. 32: Frankly, you wouldn't give a ham. For a hot dog, that is! RRFortunes33.jpg|No. 33: Something fishy is going on... RRFortunes34.jpg|No. 34: Mechanical Magic! RRFortunes35.jpg|No. 35: There's no place like dome! Also, a plug for "The Haunted Playhouse" - I'm willing to bet it's not the same story as a few issues back. RRFortunes36.jpg|No. 36: Where's the gold? RRFortunes37.jpg|No. 37: Another beach cover, this time with Gloria in a bikini! RRFortunes38.jpg|No. 38: Last time, a summer cover, now a winter cover. There's snow doubt about it! RRFortunes39.jpg|No. 39: Richie sure doesn't feel in-tent-se about ice fishing! RRFortunes40.jpg|No. 40: The first time Dollar appears on a cover in this series, and they are covered from the rain! RRFortunes41.jpg|No. 41: I think it's a safe bet that it is cents-less, or should I say senseless? RRFortunes42.jpg|No. 42: This crane really delivers sur-prizes to Freckles! RRFortunes43.jpg|No. 43: I wonder if this cover was inspired by a popular game show hosted by Wink Martindale? RRFortunes44.jpg|No. 44: Well, oil be darned! RRFortunes45.jpg|No. 45: Why bring a picnic lunch when a robot can handle it? RRFortunes46.jpg|No. 46: Richie proves he is a very generous kid! RRFortunes47.jpg|No. 47: That's some srrange $oda... RRFortunes49.jpg|No. 48: I wish I knew if the mice were huge, or if Richie shrunk himself down. RRFortunes50.jpg|No. 50: Nothing beats a $leigh ride! RRFortunes51.jpg|No. 51: I wonder if those snow-nuts are very rich... RRFortunes52.jpg|No. 52: Richie's more IN the green than ON the green. RRFortunes53.jpg|No. 53: More proof that Richie is quite generous. Also, the second time Dot, Lotta and Audrey appear on a cover in this series. RRFortunes59.jpg|No. 59: Yes! Freckles dough-led a strike! RRFortunes60.jpg|No. 60: What is this? A filming for Treasure Island? RRFortunes61.jpg|No. 61: Little Lotta would be happy for sure. RRFortunes62.jpg|No. 62: Bascomb's only cover appearance. Also, the beginning of the end of Harvey's use of Futura font. RRFortunes63.jpg|No. 63: Last issue of series, and another beach cover - but without swimsuits.